


"TU SECRETO TE HIZO.... MÍO" [Klaus/Taki]

by Ramc95



Series: A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO [9]
Category: Hyakujitsu no Bara | Maiden Rose
Genre: Alpha Klaus / Omega Taki, M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: Este fic tiene alto contenido +18Aqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangasBueno espero que sea de su agrado estos distintos cortosMundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse
Relationships: Taki Reizen/Klaus von Wolfstadt
Series: A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862473
Kudos: 6





	"TU SECRETO TE HIZO.... MÍO" [Klaus/Taki]

**Título** : A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Fusanosuke Inariya

**User** : @Ramc95

**Pareja** : Klaus/Taki

**Anime/Saga/Book** : Miden Rose

**Generos** : Drama, Misterio, AU

**Advertencias** : Tortura, Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Sadomasoquismo, Violacion, Lemon

**Clasificación** : Fiction Rated MA (18+)

**Resúmen** : Los omegas no tienen derechos, segun las leyes de los altos mandos los omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y parir, en un mundo regido por alfas

Por eso algunos ocultan su naturaleza o falsifican su genero pero quieran o no hay algo con lo que no pueden luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o no

Este fic tiene alto contenido homosexual

Aqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangas 

Bueno espero que sea de su agrado estos distintos cortos

Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse

**"TU SECRETO TE HIZO.... MÍO"**

Taki Razen el general de la resistencia Japonesa enviado por el rey, lo que ellos no sabían era que el hermoso joven de veinte años era que además de ser el Príncipe y heredero de la corona, su majestad era un "Omega".

Ya que los varones "Alfas/Betas" enredaban por lo cual el joven tendría que contraer matrimonio para que su señor reinase o dirija el ejército.

-Tienes lo que te encargue- dijo el Alemán Klaus Capitán General *si señor*.

-Con mi abuelo decía con dinero todo puedes hacer— dijo entregándole una bolsa de oro al traidor que le entregaba los papeles informativos de su real majestad.

*llegó a la base militar y dejó la caja en una esquina*

-Algo nuevo en mi ausencia—les preguntó a sus subordinados *No señor nada nuevo* cogió los binoculares y observó al enemigo detrás de la barrera.

-Bien cuando haya algo nuevo me avisan estaré en mi carpa tienen estrictamente prohibido entrar- * si señor*

*Abrió la caja y ojeo los papeles sorprendido por el contenido de ella. Lo que allí había lo ayudara a ganar más que solo la guerra *sonrió sádicamente* se dio un rápido baño, se puso sus mejores trajes y salió.* 

En la Noche

Ya tienen sus ordenes recuerden lo que les ordene, yo me encargo del General *si señor* respondieron los soldados

Silenciosamente saltaron la barrera, asesinaron a unos cuantos vigías cada soldado se dividió con sus órdenes. Llegó a la tienda de campaña del general, lo encontró dormido en su cama, lo destapo y la vista le encanto, el general se encontraba provocativamente solo con un camisón transparente que llegaba a sus muslos, su cuerpo realmente precioso, unas curvas realmente finas. Esos preciosos pezones rosados una tentación servida y lista para tomarse *se relamió los labios*

Se quitó la ropa quedando como Dios lo trajo al mundo y se posicionó encima del Omega, este al sentir el peso extra abrió los ojos asustado iba al gritar pero su mano se lo impidió y con la otra subió el camisón del Omega. Encontró unas cuerdas y amarró sus brazos contra los barrotes de la cama, beso y marcó su cuerpo a su antojo mientras el Orgulloso Omega se mordía los labios.

*Lamió los pezones* grita le dijo con una sonrisa o eres demasiado orgulloso para que te salven *pide ayuda* lo masturbó deliciosamente mientras el Omega apretaba las blancas sabanas

*No* gimió cuando tanteó su entrada, si no lo haces Te Are Mío aquí y ahora Taki *sucio Alemán* lloro cuando sintió el pene rozar contra su rosada entrada *grita que te deje* penetró al Omega que mordió su hombro hasta hacerlo sangrar, *orgulloso Omega* empezó el vaivén lento *si me suplicas te dejaré* no obtuvo respuesta del Omega lloroso, empezó a embestirlo rápidamente consiguiendo quejas del Omega..

Volteo al Omega y empezó a embestir por detrás, los gemidos del Omega eran música para sus oídos *ya no mas, por favor* escucho el sollozo del Omega y por un momento considero dejarlo pero no, ya era tarde ese Omega era exquisito deliciosamente exquisito y no iba a parar en la mejor parte.

Empezó a embestirle y tomo el pene del Omega que lloraba a medida que aumentó el vaivén el Omega dejó de lloriquear y empezó a gemir de gusto lo supo porque su rostro ya no mostraba sufrimiento sino todo lo contrario.

*Màs, más* escucho del orgulloso Omega, eso es lo que quieres * si* lloriqueo el Omega y lo complació con gusto, levantó a su Omega y volteo su rostro probando esos vírgenes labios que torpemente seguían su paso.

Con un gemido el Omega llego al orgasmo manchando su mano *sonrió* embistiéndolo de nueva cuenta mientras el Omega no podía callar los gemidos de placer que sentía y expuso su cuello.

Lamió y besó al momento que embestía nuevamente hasta que sintió como se formaba el nudo dentro del Omega y mordió al Japonés al momento de anudarlo mientras sonreía.

El shock hizo que el Omega se desmayara, ya está hecho, sonrió para sus adentros.

Se escucharon balazos por todo el campamento Japonés. Una bomba destruyó la muralla que les divide y él salió con su Omega en brazos que estaba envuelto en las sabanas. Los Japoneses que quedaban con vida se inclinaron al verlo pasar con respeto.

Lo llevó a su campamento donde los líderes Japoneses estaban esperándolo tal y como les había ordenado a sus soldados. Los habían llevado cuando vieron a su príncipe en brazos del Comandante se llenaron de rabia, pero ya estaba hecho, el príncipe era el Omega del comandante Alemán Klaus Rose y por ende el los comandaría y sería el nuevo rey de Japón, pues ya había llegado la noticia de la muerte del Rey por ende el Alfa del príncipe Taki Razón era el rey por derecho.

Tiempo después Taki Razen consorte del Rey de Japón Klaus Rose le dio cuatro hijos y Japón y Alemania vivieron en paz hasta el fin de los tiempos 

**"MISIÓN COMPETE"**


End file.
